


Blood (Of The Covenant) Is Thicker Than Water (Of The Womb)

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Five times Peter unknowingly acted like Tony. One time was aware of it.





	Blood (Of The Covenant) Is Thicker Than Water (Of The Womb)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major Endgame spoilers ahead. If you haven't seen it yet, I don't recommend reading this.

**One**

_“I am Iron Man.”_

Everyone in the audience erupted into loud cheers.

S a home, a seven year old boy with curly brown hair dashed into the kitchen. “Uncle Ben!” He screamed. “Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!”

  “Hey, hey, hey, kiddo.” The boy’s uncle turned down the stove and turned his attention to the kid. “What's up?”

  “I'm going to be a superhero,” Peter announced.

  May chuckled from the table. “Oh yeah? Like Iron Man?” She teased.

  Peter pouted. “No! Only Mr Tony Stark is Iron Man,” he protested. “I'm going to be his psychic.”

  Both adults blinked. “You're going to be his... Psychic?” Ben repeated in confusion. “Oh... Sidekick?”

  He nodded enthusiastically. “Here, watch!” He stood in the centre of the room and, with a very serious expression, pretended to take off non-existent sunglasses, then held an imaginary card in his hand, looking out at them solemnly. “I am Iron Man,” he spoke in a semi-serious tone, the words ending in an amused smirk.

  Ben and May exchanged fond glances. He had Stark down to the T. Same inflection, same swagger, same gestures.

  “Very good, Petey,” Ben laughed, ruffling his hair. “You look just like a superhero.” _Kids these days_ , he thought fondly as Peter grinned. _Getting so attached to celebrities and whatever they see on TV._

* * *

 

**Two**

  
  He could do this, Peter thought to himself. He could help get that little cat to safety and then get back to Uncle Ben. Adjusting the Iron Man mask over his face, the nine year old dashed through the crowd of people screaming in panic. Just as he reached the little kitten meowing desolately, an adult appeared out of nowhere and scooped it up, before resuming escape.

  Peter blinked. Okay, well, the cat was safe. Now he had to find Uncle Ben.

  A mechanical thud sounded behind him. Heart drumming in his chest, he turned slowly to see a robot, not nearly as pretty as Iron Man, walking towards him. It looked scary, all grey and machine-y.

  _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this_ , he chanted to himself. He had to at least try defeating the robot, right? Scrunching up his face in concentration, he raised his hand, just like Iron Man did, and hoped the cardboard repulsor would be enough to scare it away.

  Then there was a whirring sound, a flash of light and the robot flew back to the ground. Peter turned around to see the actual, real life Iron Man behind him.

  “Nice job, kid,” the armour- the man inside the armour- said and flew away.

* * *

 

**Three**

  “And then, it was like, this guy grew up to a huge size, the one who’d been tiny before, and then I was fighting him, with War Machine, which is, like, the coolest thing- no, second coolest thing ever! Oh, and then, Captain America punched me, I mean, how is awesome is that?”

  Rhodey watched him talk excitedly to tony as they worked on the suit. The kid was good, he could admit. What really made him scratch his head was the uncanny similarity between him and Tony. It wasn’t just the dark fluffy curls, or the big brown doe eyes. 

  This kid had the same wide-eyed innocence Tony uses to have at MIT, that same yearning to make people he cared about proud.

  Not just that, they also seemed to share so many mannerisms. Just the other day, he’d watched them both roll their eyes simultaneously at a stupid comment from a news reporter. Rhodey had first stared, because in that instant, they could have been father and son. Then, he’d burst out laughing, inviting weird glances from both, because they were father and son and they didn’t even realize it.

* * *

 

**Four**

  Pepper returned from her business trip and headed straight into the bedroom after seeing Tony in his lab. She was exhausted, and Tony had promised he’d be up in an hour. She knew he would be; for some months, he seemed to be sleeping easier. She had a feeling she knew the reason and she couldn’t even be upset that it wasn’t because of her. Speaking of which, there was new photo frame on the shelf. Taking it down, she inspected it with a smile on her face.

  It was of Tony and Peter, after Tony had had an official certificate of internship printed out for the sole purpose of providing as Peter’s cover story. In it, they seemed to be oblivious of the fact that they were holding the certificate between them upside down, both preoccupied with making bunny ears behind each other’s heads. Peter had a wide smile, while Tony had that particular beam he wore whenever he was trying and failing to hide his love.

  Shaking her head at the silliness of her boys- and yes, even Peter was her boy, if Tony loved him so much, then he was important to her too, and he was a great kid, anyway- she placed the frame back on the shelf in its place of pride.

* * *

 

**Five**

  “Kid, stop putting Nick Fury on voicemail,” Happy begged. “Please, just this once, pick up the phone.”

  Peter smiled innocently at him. “I'm going on vacation,” he reminded, but he did answer the call, and Happy breathed a sigh of relief. Until Peter started speaking. “Hey, Mr Nick. Listen, I'm sure you've got some super important mission for me, but I'm going on a holiday with my friends. Feel free to call me again, though, I'll just send it voicemail.”

  Happy could almost hear Fury’s annoyed yell of “ _Parker_!” as the kid ended the call and pocketed it. “You give me grey hairs,” he snapped at the teen, but truthfully, he couldn't help but remember how Tony used to do the same thing. _He'd be proud of you, Peter._

* * *

 

**\+ One**

  Peter swallowed, blinking back the tears in his eyes, as he stared at the red and gold graffiti.

  The world needed Spider-Man, Fury had said. Not from what Peter could see. What the world needed was Iron Man. And he... He needed Tony Stark.

  _I can’t do this without you,_ he wanted to yell. _I don’t know how to be a hero. You were supposed to teach me._

  The eyes of the mask in the painting seemed to be looking straight at him. _I wanted you to be better. You're an Avenger now, kid. You're gonna be alright. Just hold me, Peter. Just shut up and hold me._

  With a deep breath, he pulled his mask on. The HUD flickered to life and Karen’s voice welcomed home. “ _ **Ready to get back to work so soon? I thought you were on vacation?**_ ”

  "I am on vacation,” he answered. “But I'm also Spider-Man.” As he swung off to meet Mysterio, he couldn’t help but think Tony would have approved. After all: _I am Iron Man._


End file.
